Supernatural Feelings
by PurpleELMO11
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has always felt like she didn't belong. But, what if she didn't belong in this world entirely? And exactly who is the pink haired boy always following her around... that she just might be starting to have feelings for...? A Nalu fanfic. Lucy OOC a bit, but that will have an explanation.


Chapter 1

"Hey, Lucy!" called a white haired girl running up the hill, obviously struggling by the panting in her voice.

I stopped and turned around to spot the object of attention, my blonde hair settling on my shoulders. "Hi, Lisanna." I replied in a rather disappointed tone. Not what you would expect from a kid in their teens, hey.

Nothing about me stands out except for my cuteness, 'cos I _am_ cute, obviously. Sometimes it's really very troubling though. All those guys add –Chan to my name as they warn me to be careful not to slip and fall into the river as I balance along the edge walking home, or simply when I come from the library or the supermarket. All the stalkers that follow me everywhere, those guys that try to convince me to go home with them and I end up having to kick their asses. Don't they realize I have better things to do than get hit on? It's really quite irritating.

Other than that, there's nothing. There's nothing amazing about me. I can't do those really hard math questions, but I'm good at English and Japanese. Nor am I really very good at sports. Actually, I take that back. I could be good if I wanted to. With sports that is. I just choose to hide my athletic skills as to not stand out. Oh, and I write. I really like writing.

I know about a quarter of the pupils here from middle school, but can't quite remember their names. All my life I had kept to myself. At lunch I would just stay inside, probably reading as everyone thought. My classmates from middle school saw me as just another one of those girls who like to read.

"What do you want, Lisanna." I said, turning around to continue walking up the plum tree filled hill._ Why couldn't I have kept walking like I didn't hear her?!_

"Aww, you're so mean, Lucy! You shouldn't be so cold towards your own friends!"

"Whatever." I mumbled under my breath.

"I hope we're in the same class, don't you?" she said sincerely.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure." I said, not paying attention to the question. _I wonder if the manga I put on hold are at the library yet._

"I wonder who the freshman representative is." She said pouting with a finger to her chin.

"Dunno." I replied keeping my eyes fixated on the path ahead.

"Hey, Lisanna! Come walk with us!" yelled a pretty brunette walking with two other girls beside her. _Cana, was it? _

"Can I?" Lisanna asked, looking at me hopefully.

"Be my guest." I said, gesturing towards the waiting girls.

Lisanna's eyes widened in excitement and she jumped at me to give me a huge hug. "Thanks!"

"Whoa! Whoa!" I exclaimed. "Just go already!"

With that, she skipped off to walk besides her friends

With nothing better to do while I walked, I pulled out my iPhone to check online if the books I ordered had arrived. Smiling at my AMAZING iPhone cover (if I say so myself), I went to the browser and typed in the web address of my local library. All the books I borrowed were ready for pick up.

My iPhone cover had silver glitter covering it so you almost couldn't see the black base colour underneath. In the top left corner, there was a chibi panda staring up at you, and on the side there was a pink strap and key ring. But, the panda was something, so kawaii!

"Nice case you got there." came a clear, fun voice from in front of me. I quickly looked up, surprised at the sudden intrusion in my space. "It's cute." The voice spoke again.

_Nat-su…? Wait, who's Natsu?_

There in front of me stood a pink haired boy, kneeling down so he could look up at me in appraisal. He had a silly aura around him, probably attracting lots of girls. Not only was his face perfect, but he had an amazing build and was considerably tall too.

_A model?_

The boy held a large grin that was shockingly sincere. "Ah, yeah." I replied, still startled. "Um…, what are you doing?"

"Looking at you."

"Why?

"Cause I want to."

"Why?'

"Why are _you_ asking so many questions?"

"Because I'm curious!" If he kept this up I might end up knocking him out.

He thought for a moment, probably wondering how he should reply, still studying me from the ground. _How does he stand in that position for so long…?_ He was standing on his tip-toes, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Cause' you're cute."

My eyes widened in surprise and I turned my head to look at my right in an effort to half-heartedly hide my blush. I saw out of the corner of my eye that this just made him grin even more.

"Am not" I blurted, unable to hide my embarrassment.

"You are too." He argued sternly.

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Why hide it?"

"Because it's not true." I said, turning my gaze back at his.

"What are you saying?!" he said as he grabbed one of my wrists and pulled me down so our eyes were level. His eyes were sad with a tinge of anger. I felt the blush grow warmer on my face realizing how close our faces were.

"Why are you so set on this?" I asked, angry, but full of curiosity. "I don't even know you."

"Because it's the truth." He said, the anger in his eyes disappearing and turning into honesty and reassurance. "I don't lie. And I don't like liars either. But, for you…" He began, his eyes looking off into space. He turned back to face me, still holding my hand. Everyone was staring at us now. "…I think… I'll make an exception." I could feel my face burn completely red, absolutely obvious that I was blushing now.

"Hey! I was trying to be modest! I know I'm cute. Anyway, who exactly are you?' I asked as he pulled us both up off the ground.

"I'll tell you if you tell me who _you _are." He winked with a smile.

Unfortunately for him, I had already walked off saying "no thanks", leaving him talking to thin air.

"Aww, why not?" He whined, catching up to me with ease. He somehow reminded me of a certain white haired girl. Now I was getting pissed.

"Because, I don't exactly plan on making friends, okay?!" _"Don't get angry with him" _I told myself. "…I'm… fine… on my own." I said looking down at the ground shyly.

"That's not a very fun way to live." He said, walking besides me, almost skipping, yet somehow… _manly…?_ "If you don't want to make friends, stop being so cute."

"God, you are annoying." I sighed.

"That's… mean." He replied with a pout, obviously offended. "You should use your cuteness to your advantage!"

"OH MY GOD! I KNOW I'M CUTE! I DON'T HAVE TO BE TOLD BY YOU!" I yelled, my anger now fuming, turning me into a blood-thirsty monster.

Every one ran off screaming.

"…" he paused for a second. " Interesting…" he said, stoking his invisible goatee, observing me.

"OH MY GOD!" I practically screamed as I stormed off.

"Is it… really her?"

The bell rang and everyone went to the school auditorium for the opening ceremony.

"Please enjoy your first year here at Fairy Tail High School." The elderly principal Makarov finished, indicating that everyone could leave.

I walked over to the freshman notice board, looking for my name. After a minute of searching I finally found my name.

_Heartfilia, Lucy. Freshman, class B. Okay, what about Lisanna?_

_Strauss, Lisanna. Freshman, class C. _"Thank god!" I shouted aloud. This caused a lot of people to stare at me. _She can easily come into our class room from next door, but at least she can't poke my back during class and get me in trouble for talking!_

"Okay!" I said, punching the air in determination. I began to walk towards the classroom chanting in my head. "_No Lisanna! No Lisanna!" _

"Hey, Luigi!" My face dropped.

"Shit." There surrounded by heaps of guys and girls, stood the guy I met earlier, with that goofy grin on his face.

I slowly walked over to him and flicked him on the forehead. "It's _Lucy. _And, how do you know my name, anyway?" I asked, very unenthusiastic that this guy was in my class.

"Oh, that!" He realized, holding the spot where I flicked him surprisingly hard. "When you walked off I asked some girl what your name was." I slumped down, suddenly very unenthusiastic for the day. "Short white hair, quirky."

"LISANNA!" I yelled, turning to the door, my anger fuming for the second time of the day.

By the time I stormed out of the classroom, you could probably hear squeals from the other side of Magnolia.

I walked back into the classroom with everyone staring at me, saying "that felt good."

"Alright everyone. Calm down. Hurry up and choose your seats for the semester." The homeroom teacher told us when he walked in after me. I chose the seat next to the window at the back since I liked to look out the window and daydream sometimes, and I don't like being too close to the teacher.

That was a mistake. Right after I sat down, the guy who asked Lisanna my name sat down at the seat next to me. I looked around for another seat, but everyone one was there today as it looked and had already sat down, leaving no spares. "Crap." I cursed under my breath.

_I have to share text books with __**him**__?!_

The teacher introduced herself and began taking attendance. "Akatsuki, Ren."

"Hai!"

"Blendy, Chelia."

"Hai!"

"Conbolt, Romeo."

"Hai!"

"Dragneel, Natsu."

"Hai!" I turned my head to look at the boy next to me, resting my cheek on my hand.

"_Natsu Dragneel?"_ I thought to myself. "_So that's his name. But, why does it sound so familiar…?_" I turned my head to look out the windowonce more, wiping the thought from my mind. The blossoms of the plum trees were being swirled around in the wind, with the sun glistening off them. The beautiful gardens surrounding the school mostly consisted of new tree saplings, various plants, and colourful flowers, many of them roses. The grass looked like it had been cut perfectly, it short, but not showing the dirt below. About a hundred metres away, there looked to be a small hill, with a tree occupying it providing shade, but also letting the right amount of sun through. Around the courtyards, there were a few seats, so students, staff and visitors could take a much needed rest. It truly was a beautiful school.

"Now we will elect monitors. First, how about we choose class representatives. We need a girl and a boy." The teacher announced, picking up a piece of chalk to write on the blackboard. I whipped my head around, suddenly full of curiosity.

"_Hehe. Perfect opportunity for revenge." _I thought evilly. "_Nobody likes having to be class rep. MWAH HAHA!_" Over the top, I know.

"Anyone wishing to nominate themselves or someone they think is a good suit for the job. Please raise your hand."

"Natsu Dragneel as male representative!" I shouted, standing up.

Right at the same time someone yelled "Lucy Heartfilia as female representative!"

"Eh?" I turned my head to the person who shouted my name while I shouted the name of my target of revenge. "_DRAGNEEL!" _I mentally went haywire.Natsu turned his head to smile at me. Yes, you heard me. At the exact moment of me saying his name, Natsu shouted my own in unison. And then he _**smiled**_at me! He actually had the guts to smile at me as if mocking me! _**I'LL KILL THE BASTARD!**_


End file.
